


Nevermind Your Mother

by AmericasAsset



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericasAsset/pseuds/AmericasAsset
Summary: “Woah, you kiss Captain America with that mouth?”





	Nevermind Your Mother

Steve was glad Bucky’s first official Avenger mission was a small alien invasion that happened when only they and Natasha were around. He’d been worried that the Winter Soldier’s silent hyperfocus on a single objective would come out again in the heat of battle, that he wouldn’t communicate with the team. 

Turned out Bucky was anything but silent. 

“What the fucking hell is the sticky shit oozing out of these sons of bitches? Christ, if it’s actual alien shit, you’re cleaning my weapons, Romanov. And my fucking boots.” 

“Woah, you kiss Captain America with that mouth?”

“Fuck yeah, he does.”


End file.
